Missing
by BellaAlice4E
Summary: Bella misses Alice after the Cullen's left. Edward returns in the first chapter to tell Bella Alice is missing. In the second chapter it's Alice's POV on how things continue. More chapters to come so please enjoy and review. Thanks, BellaAlice4E! On hiatus until I can get back on track with it...i'm sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Missing** by BellaAlice4E!

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. **

_Bella fell in love with Alice but was with Edward and never admitted it to herself. Then Edward and the Cullen's left. All Bella thought about was Alice. Then Edward returned to tell Bella Alice was gone, no one knew where she was. How does this affect Bella? No this isn't a one shot. Just give me time to write more. R/R please!_

BPOV

_What's so special about her? Why is she always in my dreams? Why can't I think about anyone else but her? She left me. Shouldn't she leave me alone now? She chose to walk away. Why does she still haunt my nights? Why do I miss her so much? Why'd she leave me?_

All day long that's all I think since Alice left. Why does it hurt so much? I barely knew her. I was dating her egotistical brother. What is wrong with me? Shouldn't I be missing him? He left and took them all with him.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing? The bell rang like ten minutes ago. Don't you want to go home?" Mike yelled to me, saving me from my thoughts.

"Nothing Mike, sorry, was just thinking." I replied. I was dreading going home. To my room, to where all my memories of him were. And yet I don't dread it for those reasons anymore. My memories of her are also there.

I get up and collect my books. This is my senior year and I'm going to make the most of it. Even if I have to go it solo. At least I know I will get my work done with no interruptions. I head to my locker and exchange my books for my homework and turn to leave. That's when it hit me; there was a paper in my locker. I turn back around and open it again. There, stuck in the little opening, was a piece of paper. I pull it out and close my locker door again. I walk down the hall and out to my truck before I even think of looking at the note. I sit in the driver seat debating on reading it. I already know who it's from, and it's not who I wanted to hear from. I open it and read it.

Bella, I know I don't have the right to write this but here goes. I miss you. I never should have left. I know you probably want nothing to do with me but please can we talk? If you agree to this then meet me at our spot. You know where, so if you're there after school then we can talk. If not then I'm sorry I ruined your life and I will always love you. Til we meet again, Edward.

I crumble it up and throw it on the floor of my truck. How dare he even think I want to talk to him? How dare he tell me he will always love me? Didn't he show me otherwise when he left? I put the key in the ignition and start the beast of a truck my father gave me. I pull out of the school parking lot and head home. After I dry the tears from my eyes I notice that I'm heading for the meadow that was 'our' place. I guess a part of me is curious what he wants to talk about. I tell myself that that is the only reason I am heading this was.

I pull off a trail and stop the truck. I lock the cab and walk to the clearing. There sitting with his back to me is Edward. I barely make a sound but he hears me anyways. I walk up behind him as he's turning around. He is still so beautiful. I see that he's sad and it's actually showing on his immaculate face. There's new lines there I haven't ever seen before. If he slept I'd say he hadn't slept in a long time by the look of his eyes. All of this actually tugged at my heart and I wanted to collect him in my arms and hold him and never let go again. I kept my arms at my sides though.

"What was so important that it brought you back to Forks after you said that '_it will be as if I'd never existed'?" _I asked angrily.

"I never should have said that or taken all your things. Though I really didn't, you still have them all. I am sorry for that." He said sadly.

"If you didn't take them then where are they?"

"Under one of your floorboards under your bed, I couldn't take them Bella. This isn't what I wanted. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did. You hurt me worse by taking away the one thing I loved more than anything in the world." I wasn't sure if I was referring to him or her though.

"And I can never take back that pain, I know that now. I just needed to see you. I'm sorry for coming back."

"Don't you dare leave again! Don't you DARE do that to me again! Did you return alone or are all the Cullen's and Hale's here too?" I looked into his eyes and saw my answer. Only he returned. She was gone. I would never get her back.

"Do you know that you all have turned my life upside down? You all sweep in and make it a magical existence and then you disappear with no trace of any of it. It was really like you never existed. Except for all my memories, you couldn't take those from me. Those are mine. Now if you don't mind, I have things I need to do. Unless there's something else you wanted to discuss." I said as I started back to my truck. I didn't want him to see the pain they had caused me by leaving. I didn't want to explain to him that even though I had loved him I missed her more!

"Wait. There is one more thing I needed to talk to you about. Alice is gone."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I thought about what he had just said. _Alice was gone. _I could feel the tears forming in my eyes even before I turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked as my lip quivered.

"We don't know where she's gone to. Three weeks ago she just left and never returned. We waited to see if she would. That is why I'm here mainly. I came to see if she came back here. She kept saying that she should never have left you. Hell, she acted as if you and she were in love and not you and me. She would walk around the house depressed…" he looked at me "looking just like you are right now." He said when he REALLY looked at me.

My Alice was gone. No one knew where she was. Where would she go? Why didn't she come back here to me? _Alice, where are you? _I looked down at my feet and tried to hide the tears that were threatening to stream down my cheeks.

"Bella, what is going on?" he asked curiously.

"I haven't seen her. She never came back here. None of you did until today. Why can't you leave me alone? If all you want to do is keep torturing me then keep coming around. She never came back to me." I said as I turned to run back to my truck. As I was running I tripped over a stone and went flying to finally land on my face inches from my bumper. I just lay there, not wanting to move. I knew he was behind me the whole time. He could have overcome me anytime but chose not to. He knelt down on one knee and offered his hand to help me up. I just shook my head and cried into the grass.

"You love her don't you?" he asked as he got up, his voice cracking noticeably. "When did this happen?"

I just shrugged and finally reached up to my bumper to help myself up. I wiped the tears and dirt from my face. He just watched me. I walked around him and opened my door to get into my truck.

"Bella, how long have you felt like this? How long ago did you fall out of love with me?"

"Don't Edward, you really don't want to know." I said as I started the truck. I put it in reverse and flinging dirt I pulled away from him. I watched him shrink as I threw it into drive and tore out of there. In the rearview mirror my dad installed I watched him bow his head and shake it. I think he figured it out. I drove home.

I parked in the driveway and climbed out of the truck. I slammed the door and ran to the house, with tears streaming down my cheeks again. I shoved the door open and without stopping I ran upstairs to my room. I opened my door and threw myself on my bed and cried into my pillow once again. She was gone and no one knew where she went or where to look to find her. Again my heart was torn apart. Why did he have to come back and tell me that? I was just starting to get on with my pitiful existence and now I'm worried about her and if she's ok.

"Alice, I know you can see the future, I know you can see what I decide to do after I decide to do it. Why can't you see how much pain I'm in over you? How come you don't know how much I love you? Why didn't you come back here? Why didn't you come back to me? Why did you leave in the first place?" I yelled into my pillow. I just lay there crying knowing too well that she must not be watching me anymore. That would be the only reason she wouldn't know how I felt about her. She must have stopped the moment she left. I am alone. I will always be alone. I lost her. I loved her and never told her and now I've lost her.

_I'm sorry Alice…I've always loved you and I'm sorry I never told you..._

**No this isn't a one shot. Like I said, please be patient with me ok? Thanks ******

**BellaAlice4E!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing** by BellaAlice4E!

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. **

_Just so you know I suck at summaries…lol…this is Alice's side of some of the events. R/R Please!_

APOV

Edward told us to leave. He said it would be easier on Bella if I didn't say goodbye. Something about cold turkey I think. So I did. I left without telling her how I felt or that I was leaving. Of course I couldn't tell her how I felt. She was Edward's girlfriend and I was supposed to be happy with Jasper. I stayed away like I was told. For months I just thought about what could have been if she had met me before him. Then one day I couldn't take it anymore. I left.

I took a few things and for me to take only a few is a stretch. Anyone who knows me knows I love to shop and I love clothes. I left them all behind. I grabbed a few outfits and a few trinkets and left when everyone else was out hunting.

I didn't go back to Forks either. I knew they'd go there first to find me.

I thought they would have gone sooner but I guess Edward had other plans.

I stopped watching them all. Mostly I stopped watching her. I couldn't do it. After he asked us to leave I stopped. I couldn't bear seeing her anymore.

I don't know what Jasper is going to think. I sort of left him a note. Not saying where I'm going or anything. Just that I am going and why. I couldn't bear to see his face.

I told him to tell Esme and Carlisle that I was thankful for all they did for me. I told him also that I want him happy and I couldn't make him happy if I wasn't happy there.

Once in a while I caught myself wondering what she was thinking about. If she really missed all of us? If Edward did the right thing? If I should have told her goodbye?

I decided I wasn't going back to Forks but I hadn't decided where I was actually going to go. I had to go somewhere that Edward and the Cullen's wouldn't find me. I wanted so badly to go to her. I wanted so badly to hold her. I could smell her scent everywhere. Was I going insane? Was I always insane?

I just kept going. No destination in mind. Not yet anyways. I know I kept seeing myself going to her. It wasn't a vision, just hope. I would see her take me in her arms and hold me. I wanted her so badly.

Then one day, out of the blue while I was sitting on a bench waiting for a bus in a city I didn't even know it hit me. Hard. She was sad. So very sad. I could feel the pain building up in her. All I saw was her room. I don't know what had made her so sad. It had been a while since we'd seen her so I didn't think it was over Edward or us. She was crying into her pillow. I wanted so badly to go to her. Then I heard her.

"_Alice, I know you can see the future, I know you can see what I decide to do after I decide to do it. Why can't you see how much pain I'm in over you? How come you don't know how much I love you? Why didn't you come back here? Why didn't you come back to me? Why did you leave in the first place?"_

Was she really crying for me or was this just one of my wishes coming to life to haunt me?

I decided I was going to find out. I was going to her. I couldn't bear to see her suffer like this. Not if I could do anything to stop it. If it wasn't real then I don't know what I will do but I had to find out for myself. This was my Bella.

I looked around. Where was I anyways? What city is this? How far away from her had I really gotten? Then I saw it, a sign answering me. I was in Phoenix, Oregon. Funny. She was originally from Phoenix, Arizona. I was only ten hours away from her. Why did it seem farther?

I got off the bench and headed back up north. I ran. I ran like I never ran before. I never stopped.

_I'm coming, my Bella. I'm coming home._

**Yeah I know this one was shorter. There wasn't a lot of conversation in this one because there was no one for Alice to talk to. Hope you like it at least. Thx ******

**BellaAlice4E!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing** by BellaAlice4E!

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. **

_Bella hopes for the day when either the pain stops or she comes back. Alice finally comes home._

BPOV

I cried myself to sleep once again. I heard the front door shut and realized that Charlie was home and I hadn't started dinner for him. I sat up and noticed how soaked my pillow actually was. I have to stop doing this. I have to stop crying for her. She's gone. Why can't I just let it go?

I run downstairs and find Charlie in the kitchen.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked me when he saw me.

"Edward showed up today." I answered.

He grumbled under his breath and sat down in the living room. He turned on the TV looking for a game involving one of his teams, whoever they were. Then he muted it.

"Do you need to talk about it Bells? I mean…umm…is there anything I can do?" he actually sounded concerned. How was I going to tell him it wasn't seeing Edward that upset me?

"Nah, I will be ok. He just surprised me and then gave me some bad news." I said as I thought about how much he actually liked Alice. "I guess the Cullen's can't find Alice. She just up and left one day. He came here to see if she came back here to Forks." I said trying not to show how much it hurt.

"Alice is missing? Did they file a missing persons report?" he jumped up and came into the kitchen. He actually looked alarmed. Of course they didn't though. Alice may look seventeen but she was much older and could take care of herself. Of course he didn't know all of that.

"No. Edward said he came here to see if she came here first. He was going to let Esme and Carlisle know what he found out." Boy this was really hard to talk about. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him that she was depressed about having to leave me. I guess according to Edward, she missed me more than just as my best friend. Though I didn't know how much to believe. She was in love with Jasper. They were married even.

"Oh." He said. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can of beer. He went back to the living room and sat back down. I finished fixing dinner and made him a plate up. I carried it to the living room and handed it to him. He took it and ate quietly watching his game. I went back into the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess. When I had it all cleaned up I went back up to my room. Before I opened my door I knew someone was in there waiting. I hurried only to find it was Edward again.

"What do you want now? Want to take anything else away from me?"

"Read this." Was all he said as he handed me a neatly folded piece of paper. Right away I recognized the handwriting.

Jasper, I know that this is going to hurt you but I have to be honest with you and myself. I love you. But I don't love you the way I loved you before. I never meant for this to happen. I don't know what to do about it. For some reason this I never saw coming. I am hopelessly in love with someone else. I don't know how they feel about me but I know how I feel about them. It isn't fair to you to love you less than you deserve. I truly hope you find the one who does. I have to go. I can't be here anymore. I am hurting in ways that I can't hide from you anymore. I try to keep Edward out of my head but I think he's figuring it out. If not then I better leave before he does. Jasper, I will always love you and no matter what happens you will always be my first true love. You're just not my soul mate. I was actually wrong about that. You have to understand that this is actually painful for me to write but I know it will be more painful for you to read. That is why I am leaving. Well its part of it. I can't stay here anymore. I need to figure out what I am going to do and I will be honest, I am scared. Me, the one that can see the future is scared. Who would have thought? Well, I am sorry to cut this short but I must leave. You all will be home soon and I want to be far enough away that you can't track me. Tell Esme and Carlisle that they are the best 'parents' anyone could ever ask for and I am eternally grateful to them for opening their home and heart to me when I needed someone to. Jasper, I am eternally grateful to you also. You loved me, the insane freak vampire. For that I will always love you. If our paths should cross then I will see you then. Goodbye my sweet Jasper. ~Alice

After I read it I looked up at him. Why did he keep torturing me?

"She loves you too Bella. I think she has from the first moment you two met. I think I actually screwed things up for both you and her. But I love you too. Don't you see? I never meant to keep you from her. I actually love you. But the look in your eyes right now tells me you don't love me the same way I love you. Am I right?"

"Why are you doing this? Why did you bring me this to read? Do you like hurting me? For someone who claims to love me you sure love hurting me." I said.

"Bella, my sweet Bella, I am not here to hurt you. I hadn't read the letter until after you left me in the meadow. Jasper gave it to me but I hadn't read it. He told me that he knew who she was in love with and that I didn't want to know."

Why is this happening now? I was starting to be ok with all of them gone. Now he comes back into my life and once again turns it all upside down.

"Go. Please Edward, just go." I say as I shove the note into his chest. "I can't keep doing this. You all tore my life apart and now you are doing it again. Just go away. I am not strong enough for all this. Just leave!" I start to cry as I get the last word out. I turn away from him and when he touches my shoulder I pull away. I hear him breathe deep and then I hear his feet shuffle on the floor as he turns to go. I turn and he's gone. I sit on the edge of my bed and let the tears fall. Here I am crying again. I lie down on my bed and curl up in the fetal position and cry myself back to sleep for the second time that day. As I slept, I dreamt.

_I am running down a dark tunnel trying to find my way out and I can't seem to. There's someone else in the tunnel with me but I don't know who it is. I don't feel threatened just not alone. I finally find the end and see daylight. I cross over the imaginary line and I see her standing there. She is magnificent. I love looking at her. Her beautiful golden eyes full of happiness and love. Her amazing smile. Her wild black spiky hair doing what it does best. Her arms open for me. I run to her and just as I get within a foot of her she's gone. I look around and can't find her. I feel a pain more real than anything I've ever felt before coming from my heart. I drop to the ground. I start to cry. I sit there crying for hours or days. I don't know which. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Bella. Bella I'm here." I hear her say. Her voice is so melodic that it makes me cry more. I will never hear her again. I feel her hand on my shoulder again._

I sat up with a start. It felt so real. I can still feel her hand on my shoulder. I can still hear her voice in my ear.

"Bella." An angelic voice says in the dark of the night.

My heart starts racing. I reach for my shoulder and her hand is still there. The heat and electricity travels up my arm from where I have touched her cool skin.

"Alice?"

"Of course silly, who did you think it was?"

I grab her hand and pull her arm and the rest of her body to me. She lands with a plop on my mattress in front of me. I wrap my arms around her so tightly that if she needed to breathe I'd be squeezing it out of her. I am too afraid to let go. Am I dreaming?

"Bella, I'm real. I'm really here. I am not going anywhere. I can't do that again. I can't bear to see you cry. I can't bear to leave you again. Isabella Marie Swan, I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you." She whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Mary Alice Branden. I have from the first moment I laid eyes on you!" I whispered back in her ear.

"I'm sorry I left. I never should have done what Edward asked. I knew it would hurt you, I just didn't know exactly how badly."

I didn't say anything. I just held her. After what seemed like long enough I broke the embrace. Though I only did this so that I could take her face in my hands and pull her toward me. Then I felt her amazing and cool lips touch mine. It felt like lightning. Her lips were so different from Edward's. Hers were soft and gentle where his were fierce. I couldn't hold back the passion though. I kissed her with a ferocity that I never kissed Edward with. She answered mine with a passion of equal intensity. Though I kissed her fiercely, the kiss was still so sweet and gentle. Her lips met my hunger with the same desire. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she wrapped hers around my waist. By now Edward would be pushing me away but she didn't. She held me closer. After an amazing kiss like this I had to stop her for a breather. I held her in my arms while I caught my breath. She just looked into my eyes.

"I've dreamt about that for months now. I always wondered what it would feel like. It was a thousand times better than I could ever have imagined." She smiled that wonderful smile of hers.

_My Alice was back. I love the way that sounds…my Alice. _

**I know no sexual gratification. I am sorry for that. It's not always about the sexual relationship with these two. The intense attraction between them is amazing. Who knows, there may be more to this one…I'm not calling it done yet. I hope you at least enjoyed it a little. ******

**BellaAlice4E!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing** by BellaAlice4E!

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. **

_Alice came home discusses her return with Charlie and then Esme. But she's home._

APOV

Holding her was amazing and right. If I was dreaming I never wanted to wake. If I could have died and gone to heaven this is how my heaven would be. I love this woman with all my being and now I finally get to tell her and show her. I just sit there holding her close to me. She is so warm and soft unlike me or Jasper. Well I should say soft, I really don't feel the coolness of our skin as compared to hers, but I do know that I love holding her. I softly whisper in her ear telling her it's safe and she can return to sleep for now, that I'm not going anywhere. She relaxes against me and after a few minutes I hear her softly snoring.

I lay her down on her bed and crawl in behind her and snuggle up to her putting my arm gently upon her waist. She instinctively burrowed against me. I lay there holding her the rest of the night. As the sun was coming up I gently climbed out of the bed and headed for her door. I turned back and looked at her sleeping there so happily. I opened the door quietly and walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was her father. He looked up and smiled.

"So you are ok? I'm glad to see your back. She missed you." Was all he said, he went back to eating his breakfast. I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. I reached in and pulled out some things to fix Bella breakfast in bed.

"So are you truly ok with having me here? After everything that Edward put her through?" I asked while looking her father in the eyes. I never broke contact as I carried the eggs and bacon I found to the stove.

"I know that you didn't do what you did because you wanted to hurt her. You did what you were told to do."

"I know, but I never should have in the first place. I feel like I've been the worst friend to her. When she needed me I wasn't there. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for hurting her." I said as I cooked.

"But I forgive you Alice." She said. I turned around and saw her standing in the doorway. I never heard her come down.

"You, go back upstairs. I am fixing you breakfast in bed and I can't do that if you're not in bed silly." I smiled at her.

"You weren't there, I got scared. Then I heard dad talking. I decided to come see who he was talking to. I was hoping it was you and that you hadn't left me. I don't think I've ever snuck down the stairs before without giving myself away by falling. Then I heard your voice and I felt so much safer and calmer. You promised you'd stay and you did. Thank you." She said as she walked over to me and hugged me tightly. Then she shocked me.

She reached up and pulled my face down to hers. I was only shocked because Charlie was still sitting at the table eating. She kissed me gently this time. I knew she was downplaying the desire she had. She was probably afraid I'd push away being in front of her father. Then he also shocked me.

"It's about damn time you two figured out what I already knew!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've seen the way you two watch each other and looked at each other. I've noticed the little things that obviously you didn't. I only wondered if Edward saw it too. I'm assuming he didn't but what do I know. It was never openly obvious; it was more like some type of tension building up between you. Every time I was in the room with you I was waiting for the tension to erupt and you two to realize you were in love with each other. Bella, I am your father, I love you for who you are not what I want you to be. You are in love with this lovely woman and that is great. Alice you know I love having you here, your company is always welcome and now you are a part of my family. So all I have to say is it's about damn time!"

I have to say that is the most I've heard Charlie say to one of us Cullen's. I actually felt honored to be in love with this exquisite beauty. Bella never saw herself that way but she's never been on the outside looking in. I just held her. And because my beautiful Bella interrupted me with her wonder loving kiss, I burnt her bacon. I showed her and she just giggled.

"I'm not hungry right now anyways." She stated.

"Well, ok then sweetie. What would you like to do today? I am completely at your disposal. Anything you want." I told her.

"We need to either call or go find Esme and Carlisle. I don't want them to worry about you anymore. I want them to know you came home." She said softly. I looked down into her mahogany eyes and saw the sincerity there. I gently kissed her on the lips and handed her my cell phone.

She flipped it open and held down the two key which was my speed dial setting for Esme's phone. She held it up to her ear and waited. After two rings I heard Esme's voice.

"_Alice, is that you honey? Where are you? Edward went to Forks to find you and saw Bella. She's completely lost without you. Please come home." She pleaded with sadness in her voice._

"Esme, she is home and this is Bella. I told her I wanted you and Carlisle to know she was here so that you wouldn't worry anymore. She's standing right here if you want to talk to her personally." She said with a smile.

"_Oh Bella dear. I would love to talk to her if she's willing to let me. Thank you for calling me." She said with a hint of happiness in her voice._

She handed me the phone and I took it with a gentle grip.

"Hello Esme. I am sorry for worrying you. I just couldn't take it anymore. He told me it was best for her to be gone and after I was gone I started to believe that there was no way it was best for her. I was already gone too long though to go back to her. So I left. I should have talked to you and Carlisle about it. Is Jasper still there?"

"_Not right now. He said he needed time. That was about three months ago. Then he came back last week. He stepped out with Emmett and Rosalie right now. He has come back to us a changed man but I think it's actually for the better. He's stronger. I guess that's how you could put it. Are you staying?"_

"Yes. I can't leave her again. Are you all at the house or still in Alaska?"

"_We're back here in Forks. We came here hoping you'd return. I am so glad you did. You are my daughter Alice and Bella is also one of my daughters. I am just glad you are home. I know that you had good reason. I think Bella is the best reason of all." _

"She's the main reason. I truly am home Esme."

I looked at Bella and she looked up at with me with all the love and desire I could even deserve. I told Esme I'd see her later and hung up. Then I grabbed Bella's arm and gently pulled her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. When we got to her door I picked her up like a groom picks up his bride and carried her over the threshold. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to be with her. I needed her arms around me. I needed her lips on mine. I needed her. That's what it came down to, I needed her.

_She was my strength. She was my heart. She was my soul. And I am hers. For all eternity._

**Just bear with me. Its coming I promise. It's not something I just throw them into. They are made for each other eternally. There's no need to hurry. I hope you like this one. Thank you. ******

**BellaAlice4E!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing** by BellaAlice4E!

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. **

_Bella and Alice finally get their much needed reunion. _

BPOV

I could tell as she whisked me up the stairs that I was in trouble. Of course this was the kind of trouble I had only dreamt of. I was surprised when she lifted me and carried me into my room. Of course I wasn't shocked she lifted me or carried me, just the whole meaning of the action is what shocked me. I was her bride. Though her skin was cool to the touch I felt a kind of heat from her that I never felt with Edward when we were close. I don't know if it's because we never got _this_ close or what. All I know is I wanted her arms around me and her lips on mine so bad it actually hurt.

When she got me to the bed she gently laid me down and stared at me. I don't know what she was staring at but I loved having her eyes on me. I swear I saw a hint of desire in them before she bent down and kissed my lips. This time though she held nothing back. I felt every ounce of desire she had building up in her cute pixie body. Her hands were on my face holding me closer to her than I ever got with Edward. She scooted onto the bed next to me and never once broke contact with my lips. Her hands moved however. They slowly and gently slid down my neck to my shoulders. Then she slowly moved her right hand forward and softly cupped by breast. I could feel her coolness through my thin nightshirt and it sent shivers down my spine.

Her kisses were driving me insane at this point and I pulled her so that she was straddling me. Even though she's the strongest girl I know she weighs next to nothing. Once again she never broke from kissing me. How she did that I don't know but it was awesome.

While she was straddling me I noticed her hand that was on my breast was now kneading it with just enough aggression to make me moan into her. At the same time I felt my hips rise up to meet her and her eyes got bigger. This time she did break contact with my lips.

"Bella, you know how much I love you don't you? Do you know how much I want you? Do you truly understand?" she asked me.

Of course I knew. God, I wanted her so badly right now that I couldn't take it. I pulled her face back down to me. This time I let the flood gate go and held NOTHING back. I never kissed Edward the way I was kissing this beautiful creature right now. I never could kiss him like this.

"Alice" was all I got out as I took a deep breath. Her eyes had a sparkle in them I never thought I'd see. She knew. That was all I needed. I rolled her off of me and I was on top now. I pulled my nightshirt over my head and pulled at her shirt with a little difficulty. She raised her upper half just enough so that I could get her shirt up over her head and off her body. I looked down at her and was in awe. She was gorgeous. Hell that didn't even cover it. I need to get a thesaurus so that I can describe her beauty.

After I got her shirt off I had to slide my hands under her back to unfasten her bra. This was much simpler. After I got it unfastened I pulled the straps off her shoulders and down her arms. I threw it somewhere. I leaned down and kissed the spot between her breasts and heard her growl softly. As I was kissing her chest I unfastened her pants and noticed that today she wore no underwear. I am not sure why this surprised me but it did. I moved to the left and with my teeth gently nipped her nipple as I tried to get her out of her pants with some coordination. Anyone who knows me knows I lack that so I was having fun. She finally lifted her sweet ass of the bed and I was able to push her pants down. I had to stop nibbling to do this and I got an exasperated sigh at that. I hurried. I then returned to her chest and started nibbling on her other breast as I traced circles on her inner thigh. She actually giggled. Who knew this vampire was ticklish.

I looked up at her as I stopped nibbling again. This time though, I trailed kisses down her stomach to the soft down that I wanted so desperately to touch with my lips. Just as I was about to, she stopped me though. She put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me back up to her face. I looked confused and I know she saw it in my eyes.

"Bella, wait. I want to taste you before you taste me. Can I? I've wanted to for so long. Please!" she pleaded with me. Of course I gave in. I couldn't hold anything from her. I wanted to feel her lips and tongue on me just as badly as I wanted my lips and tongue on her. I smiled.

"Of course my sweet pixie." I giggled as I rolled off her and reached to pull down my sweats. Before I could her hands were on mine.

"No, I want to." She said as she pushed my hands away.

All I could do was smile.

She grabbed the elastic band of my sweats and pulled them down slowly. It was actually tormenting. I just waited. She got down to my feet and tickled them as she pulled my pants off. I fought back the urge to kick her. It was a natural response.

She moved back up to my chest and with her cool hand cupped my breast. Then I felt her cool breath and tongue touch my nipple. It was as if I had been struck by an electrical bolt, that's how amazing the feeling was. I tried so hard but couldn't help but let a moan rumble out of my chest. She looked up at me and grinned. I love that grin. With her teeth she gently but playfully bit at my nipple, making sure not to draw blood of course. There never was a moment like now where I wish I was a vampire so she could bite me harder.

I know she knew I was thinking that. She knows me and it has nothing to do with her gift. She just knows me.

As she was nibbling on my breast this time she took her right hand and gently spread my legs apart just enough to reach her fingers in between. My body jumped at the cool skin touching the warmest part of me. I sucked in a deep breath and felt her fingers toying with me. Then she stopped nibbling and started kissing her way down my belly. When her lips touched my hair my back arched into her, she withdrew her hand and placed it under my back as her lips searched out that amazing spot she wanted so badly to taste.

She held me close to her face as her tongue suddenly shot out and flicked my extremely sensitive skin. She had no idea what she was doing to me just by teasing. I wanted to shove her face closer to me, I wanted to feel her tongue touch my clit(I know that sounds vulgar and I'm trying not to be but oh my god, if only I had a better thesaurus). When it did I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. A soft moan escaped my mouth when I tried to say her name. She took that as a sign to start flicking her tongue along my clit. She took her right hand and started tracing her way up my thigh to meet where her tongue was presently. I felt her fingers gently seeking access and I spread my legs apart wider to allow them.

When she gently inserted one of her fingers into me I felt the sudden coldness and at the same time the sudden urge to raise my hips to her hand. She took this as a sign to insert another and the bliss was almost overwhelming. All the while her tongue was making the nerves in my clit dance and my breathing was coming in shorter pants. I could feel the tension building. She picked up the pace with her fingers and matched it with her tongue. I couldn't take it anymore. Just as my back arched again and the muscles in my body flexed I called out her name with so much desire that I know she knew what she had just done to me.

My body arched a couple more times but not as intensely as that first orgasm that this wonderful, loving, amazing creature had just brought me too. After my body had calmed down and she withdrew her fingers she licked them and smiled.

"You taste just as sweet as you smell. My little Bella." She lay down next to me and held me closely and whispered in my ear such sweet things. I never dreamed that my first time with Alice would have been this amazing. I had only dreamed it would be great, but she shot that out the window. I held her and kissed her neck. I wanted so badly to do for her what she had just done for me but I found that I had no energy to perform even the simplest task of sitting up. I just lay there holding my beautiful angel. This turned out to be _the_ best day of my entire human existence. Nothing could take away from me the feeling of love and desire that Alice showed me today.

_She gave me something so new and wonderfully that I hope I can only do the same for her. She gave me love. Unconditional love. And I know she knows I share that kind of love with her also. She is my soul mate and nothing could ever tear us apart. I love this woman for all eternity!_

**Well, I couldn't hold off any longer. I didn't want to hurry into it but I truly couldn't hold off any longer. I just had to do it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Of course there's bound to be more sooner or later so please bear with me. Thanks ********_**

**BellaAlice4E!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing** by BellaAlice4E!

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. **

_And where was Bella's father all this time... _

CPOV

I watched them make the call to Esme and Carlisle. I sat there wondering just how long it took them to realize that they were meant for each other. I knew she loved Edward but I could see it in her eyes when Alice came over that there was something missing in her life. I watched them play cat and mouse. I waited. Then he left. I wanted to rip his heart out and feed it to him for that. I thought that even with him gone that the others would be there for her. Then they all left. Including Alice.

I know that they hadn't admitted to themselves that they were in love but at least the friendship would have kept her sane. I watched my daughter, whom I barely saw as she was growing up, slowly disappear. I watched her cry, I watched her mope, and I watched her become someone I didn't know at all. All because someone she cared about disappeared.

When they went upstairs I took that as a hint that I might not want to be around so I grabbed my things and headed into the office. I knew they needed time alone and I wanted to give that to them.

Because of Alice, I saw my daughter come back one hundred percent in less than ten minutes. They deserved all the time I could possibly give them. I knew Alice wouldn't ever let Bella hurt like that again. And to top it off…I actually like Alice. She's fun to have around. I am happy for my daughter and glad the Cullen's decided to come back after all.

_The loving respect of a father can never be replaced. Only desired. Charlie is the kind of father I wish I had. _

**Sorry this one is so short. I had to show that Charlie respected his daughter enough to leave when he knew they were upstairs. Someone asked so I figured I'd answer. Sorry it's taking too long to write more…I don't have internet right now and a house full of kids so I'm not exactly free to write as much. When I can I will. Again, I am sorry!**

**BellaAlice4E!**


End file.
